The invention relates to a bursting diaphragm, especially for an inflator, comprising at least one predetermined breaking contour destroyable upon activation of the inflator, wherein a shock wave can be generated. Apart from that, the invention relates to an inflator, an airbag module as well as a vehicle safety system.
Inflators supply gas for filling an airbag or for driving a belt tensioner, for example. In both cases it is important that the generated gas is quickly available. According to a known technology, this gas is generated at least partly of a pressurized gas stored in the housing of the inflator. A membrane closes the housing in which the pressurized gas is stored in a fluid-tight manner. The housing is opened in that upon activation of the inflator a pyrotechnic igniter destroys the membrane so that the gas can flow out.
Such inflator is known, for example, from the laid-open print 2005/0206145 A1. This inflator includes a combustion chamber in which an igniter adapted to be activated while pressure is developed is accommodated. Moreover a supply chamber filled with compressed gas is provided which is closed in a pressure-tight manner in the non-activated state of the inflator against the combustion chamber by a breakable membrane. The breakable membrane includes a weakened zone which is destroyable upon activation of the inflator so as to provide a fluid communication between the combustion chamber and the supply chamber filled with compressed gas upon activation of the inflator.